


Queerplatonic before it was cool

by Petra



Category: Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: When Mona met Michael.





	Queerplatonic before it was cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/gifts).



The first glimpse she got--young, pretty, muscular under his Mickey Mouse shirt--made Mona wonder what Buddha had in store for her. Not her usual type, and she wasn't his. But there was something there.

She had the bartender send him a drink, and he came and sat by her when the guy he was making eyes at left. "Thanks for the drink," he said.

"You're welcome. You strike out?"

"Yeah. I thought he was Prince Charming, but he thought I was Pluto."

"Ouch."

"I'd be better off with a wingman." He grinned at her. "Or a wingwoman."

There were worse ways to spend an evening. Mona looked around the bar at the rest of the guys. A lot of them were paired off. "You want a good pitch, I'm your woman. You know those coffee ads, 'Sip the bean of life'?"

"Yeah?"

"That was me."

"Hey, nice."

"Yeah, thanks, but I'm not going into it blind. I have to know what I'm selling."

"Michael Tolliver. Diehard romantic."

Mona pointed at his shirt. "Looks more like Michael Mouse to me."

"It might sell better." He shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I'll give it a shot." She grinned at him.


End file.
